Destined Relationship
by Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: Urahara and Yoruichi are forced to be a couple at the annual ball. Would they take their 'friendship' to the next level? Or would they continue to be rivals?


Disclaimer-I don't own any of these Bleach characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic for my fave bleach couple- uraharaXyoruichi!**

**This takes place before Yoruichi becomes the 2****nd**** squad captain.**

**It's a oneshot. Enjoy!**

Shihouin Yoruichi was born into one of the Four Noble Houses of Soul Society. She was the princess of the Shihouin Clan. Yoruichi was very well-known and highly popular due to her alluring beauty, elegance and strength. She was also known for her mischievous streak.

Her power was wonderfully displayed whenever she trained with the Onmitsu Kidou— also referred to as the Secret Mobile Corps. The Shihouin heir was a regular combatant in the division's heavy training.

One fateful evening, Yoruichi met Urahara Kisuke, a fellow Shinigami and a recent addition to the Onmitsu Kidou. They were partnered with each for a simple drill. Their friendship grew from that simple meeting, and they became the best of friends. This was a destined relationship.

However, there was one problem. No matter where they went, they were always mistaken as a couple and were constantly told that they made the perfect pair. Even their friends always urged to get start dating. They didn't like that and this placed a strain on their relationship. They gradually grew distant and they even became rivals, battling their strength, power and abilities. "Friendly" competition was as far as their relationship went.

A couple months later, the Shihouin Clan held their annual ball and all members of the Second Squad and the Secret Mobile Corps were invited. People were being paired off to dance for the evening and everyone immediately agreed that Yoruichi and Kisuke should be a couple. They groaned at this and protested. However, everyone insisted that it was 'perfect' and 'just for one night.'

The two then had a brief interchange. "Why don't we just give them a show?" Yoruichi winked mischievously. "It's no use arguing with them," she continued, "So let's entertain them…shall we?" Yoruichi paused and then took Urahara's arm with a sly grin. Everyone clapped and shouted. _This is what they've been waiting for!_

The new 'couple' sat at a bar, eating, drinking and talking about old times, realizing that they had not spoken for a while. They shared some jokes and laughed cheerily. Suddenly, Urahara leaned over and licked a piece of cake off Yoruichi's face. His lips brushed hers and she felt the wet tip of his tongue below the right corner of her lip.

"Huh? What the hell was that about?" she probed in confusion.

Urahara responded with a smirk, "You _did _say to put on a show, Yoruichi-san," he slurred in an amused yet matter-of-fact manner.

Yoruichi eyed him carefully and then grabbed at his shirt. She smiled at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're right!"

She drew her body closer to his and pulled him in for a kiss. Her tongue carefully slipped into his mouth and lingered there for a while. Eventually, she broke the kiss, looked up and smirked at his dazed expression. She smiled, quite satisfied and walked away slowly. His eyes followed her well-toned, curvy figure longingly as she walked, "Damn! She's hot!" He could feel the passion for her arouse in his body but he just wiped his mouth and ordered another drink.

While hanging out with their friends at the tables, Yoruichi and Kisuke were urged to dance with each other. _After all, they were a couple for the night, and everyone danced with their date,_ Yoruichi's friends reasoned. Both actually wanted to dance together but of course neither admitted it. They semi-grudgingly agreed and walked on to the dance floor together.

Yoruichi wore her flirtatious smile as always and held on to Urahara's shoulders, "Lighten up Kisuke, it won't be any fun if you don't play along!" she grinned.

Urahara held Yoruichi's waist and smiled easily. They swayed comfortably to the slow, romantic song that was being played at the moment.

Nearing the end of the song, there was slight tension between them, as they were overcome with new, confusing emotions. They gazed into each others eyes and didn't realize that the song ended and switched to a much more sensual tune.

Yoruichi noticed a flicker of hesitation in Urahara's eyes. She teased, "I hope your dancing skills aren't as poor as your fighting skills."

He grinned right back, "No, I'd like to think it's even better!" He moved his hands from her waist down to her butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both danced great, keeping up with the rhythm and displaying fiery passion. It was very entertaining, both for them and for the onlookers.

At one point, Urahara dipped Yoruichi backwards and passed his fingers slowly along her arms as he pulled her back in. This made Yoruichi tingle. Urahara realized this and smirked to himself. However, the Shihouin princess was not to be outdone. She brushed his ears with her lip and whispered temptingly into them. He didn't hear a thing that she muttered over the loud music but he liked it.

After he spun her around and dipped her backwards again, she seductively wrapped one leg around him. He held her thigh firmly and she held his head with her left arm. The song ended.

Their faces were inches apart and they breathed heavily. Their friends were a bit surprised but looked on eagerly. The same passion the two usually displayed when they fought, was now being channeled differently.

Unable to properly convey his feelings, Urahara held Yoruichi's chin with his free hand and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. He felt overcome with possession. Yoruichi understood his emotions and run her hands through his hair fondly as she returned his kiss.

They both knew that their relationship was going to be MUCH more improved.

****************************************************************

**So what do you think? I might write another chapter depending on the response.**

_**Should I make more uraharaXyoruichi fanfics?**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
